The Fire Demonic Dragon God and Devils
by DragonBreedNatsuDragneel
Summary: .


Chapter 1- The Fire Demonic Dragon and Devils (Highschool DxD)

Natsu Dragneel Or Known As E.N.D. During this time he was fighting to protect the World from the dragons that came out of the Eclipse Gate at the GMG. As He was fighting Future Rogue he was hit by a Dragon roar In the back he was sent rocketing towards the gate and crashes into it with future rogue and causing it to break and fall apart. When It Exploded it sent Natsu Into Another Dimension.

Rias (Pov)

She Was Visiting her brother and mother in the Underworld. As She was in her room laying on her bed. There was A Flash Of Golden Light and a Sound of a Dragons roar. She looks out the window and see a pink haired teen falling out of the sky towards she opens the window and opens her devil wings to catch the the unconscious teen before he falls to the ground. Before His head hits it ground she catches his pant leg and gently puts Natsu down as she does that her family comes out her brother,mother and Grayfia. "Rias dear what was that golden light coming from?" Her mother lady Gremory Asks her daughter. " I don't know But I Heard a dragons roar and the golden light was this young man that emerge from the golden light"as she points at Natsu. She Summons Her eight pawn pieces that turned into Mutation pieces and goes into Natsu body shocking The people Around Natsu's Body as they went it his body started to pulse For his human form to his etherious form ( the etherious form is Like dragon force but it covers his whole body also has dragon wings, claws and Horns that grow from his temple upward and His hair is like Gajeels iron Shadows Mode)

The Next Day

Natsu was waking up he notice that he's in a room that hes never been in and also feelings different. Getting up he looks around the room he looks in the mirror and see himself only in his black pants and black combat boots and his long pink that stops in just above his butt. He goes to the door and smells food being cook his goes down stairs to see The Gremory's and Greyfia Eating at the dinner Table. Natsu approaches them and stops at the end of the table looking at them "Hello Im Natsu Dragneel Do you by any chance know where I am?" as He blinks his Golden eyes.

"Your in The Underworld and your in the Gremory house. Natsu Right?- Natsu Nods his head affirming that's his name- Do you know what happen that cause the golden light?" hoping Natsu knew the answer. Before Natsu could answer Rias buds in saying "And the sound of a dragon roaring!" Natsu chuckles when he heard that.

" Yes I know what cause that and the dragon's roar back where I'm from there was dragons,gods,and demons exist but they disappear for exists but I was raised by a Dragon and a god I'm a demon and the light was from the ellipse gate that I collided with and by the way can I get something to eat?" Natsu asks as he sits next to Rias and Sirzech. Grayfia bring Natsu food and asks her for more.

After 20 plates later Amazes the Gremorys. Sirzechs Speaks up "Natsu Have you gone to school before?" "No I have not where im from I never went because my brother Zeref home schooled me." "Would you want to go to school with Rias?" " I Guess I could I don't see any harm in it" Natsu Smiles as he said that.

After dinner Rias tell Natsu to walk with her around the place as they were walking "Natsu do you feel any different like with better senses and stuff?" She questioned "Now that you mention it I do Why is that?" He asked her curious and wondering why. She smiled "your my pawn I gave you eight pawn pieces that turn into mutation pieces that means that you might be the strongest pawn in the world" "So I'm I like a servant or something to you?" "Yes Now lets head to bed we have school tomorrow"

Monday Morning

Natsu is sleep with Rias Next to him wearing Nothing He had his arms around her while sleeping not that she didn't mind but he doesn't know she in bed with him. Waking up natsu notice something heavy on his chest as he opens up his eyes slowly he see a head with red hair resting on it. He taps her light saying " Come on Rias wake up" he said in a groggy voice. Rias yawns and stretches saying "5 more minutes please" " **Get up or I'll tickle you** " He said with sadistic grin and deep voice . Her eyes shot open and she ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. Few minutes later they got dressed in the school uniform. When they got to school in the hallway they hear " who's the new kid?" " Hes Pretty cute" "Look He's Holding hands with Rias-sama".

When the stopped they were outside of the Classroom The Teacher opens the to let them in " Class we have a new student here Can you introduce yourself young man?" " Yes sensei Im Natsu Dragneel" He said with a smile "Okay Go take a seat next to and " Natsu Nods his head and sits down and puts his down on the desk with his eyes looking at Akeno Who was Talking to Rias. What Caught his attention was her Beautiful violet eyes and her Goddess like smile she has. As he was starring at her he sees her look at him and smiles at him making him blush and turn around as he does that he hears "Buchou who is he? Why does he have a Strong Aura Around him?" Akeno asks Rias 'I'll tell you after school I'll bring Natsu with me" Akeno Nods her head.

After School

Natsu was tired he was bored out of his mind he wanted to fight or go outside and enjoy the warm air, but he couldn't because at this moment he's being drag by Rias. They Arrive at the HQ of Occult Research Club. He walks in and sees Akeno and 2 other people he hasnt met. "Good your all here I like you to meet Natsu Dragneel And His My Pawn" Rias says. They all look at the pink haired teen standing next to Rias,Natsu waves at them before bursting into a bright light requiping into black sweat pants with his scarf around his waist and now wearing a blue and black muscle shirt Black shoes and his hair in a low pony tail And he also requips some food he made. What they saw shocked them because they don't know anyone who could do that.

"I'm Yuuto Kiba Im Rias Knight and she – points at Koneko- shes Rias rook and her -looks at Akeno- shes Rias Queen nice to meet you Natsu" him and Natsu shakes Hands. "Nice to meet you to I hope we can all be friends" Natsu said while smiling.

As they were sitting around Natsu Requips his battle equipment and other stuff making sure its all there, Natsu requips hes 3 swords his masamune rebellion and the Dragon scales sword he named Dragon rage. He remembers Acnologia that he could summon anywhere " **Summoning Magic-Acnologia"** the spell seal has a blue and black flames coming out of it and morphing into Acnologia. When the flames stopped there was acnologia eating Natsu's apples not noticing that he isn't in fairy tail anymore Natsu just looks at him sweat drops "Logia how many times have I told you to not to eat to my damn apples you damn dragon!" As he tackles him trying to get the apples away from him.


End file.
